


Blind Date

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Jack Feels, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Pining, Post-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Blind Date

Jack had the feeling that The Doctor knew the outcome of his matchmaking before he introduced him to Alonso Frame; he would have liked to believe that The Doctor had just wanted him to be happy, but that was too easy; it was Jack's conclusion that The Doctor had wanted him back on planet Earth and what better way than to make him even more nostalgic for his snarky Welshman than he already was and the midshipman had done the trick, which was why Jack was standing on the walkway, looking out on Cardiff Bay and eating a pasty as he imagined Ianto's hand resting on his back through his RAF coat.


End file.
